The Path to Destiny
by Usami
Summary: /Rai POV, post 'Time After Time' part 2/ Because destiny is a strange thing. Sometimes all we can really do is sit back and let it take us to where we're supposed to go.


Right now I'd like to point out that this is my first _Xiaolin Showdown_ story, and I'm still a little new to the series. I've seen various episodes here and there from all three seasons, so I know some things but I haven't seen everything. That might make itself apparent in the story. I have, however, seen 'Time After Time' parts 1 and 2, and those episodes were what inspired me to write this particular ficlet.

My favorite character is actually Chase, but after him my favorite characters are Omi and Raimundo (followed by Kimiko and Clay for third, then Jack, Dojo, and Master Fung for fourth place). When I saw the season three finale, I was at a slight conflict while watching it. Half of me was really happy that Rai became leader, but the other half still wanted Omi to be leader (even though I knew he wouldn't be). But then I got to thinking a little bit, and that's how this story came about. It's basically some ideas that I had and put into Rai's thoughts (because I couldn't stop thinking about it, so the only way I could to get it out of my mind was to write it out).

And since this was done in Raimundo's point of view, I tried my very best to keep him in character. But again, because I haven't seen all the episodes, I'm hoping that I did all right. I'll let you decide.

I don't own _Xiaolin Showdown_ or anything related to it. I just came up with the story idea and I like to write.

**The Path to Destiny**

Destiny is a very difficult thing to understand. There are times when you think you understand where you're going in life, and there are times when you're thrown onto a road that you weren't expecting at all. Sometimes you can take matters into your own hands and do something to change everything, or all you can do is stand by, watching and waiting for your fate to take place. We can occasionally predict what's going to happen, but destiny will most likely take us by surprise and do something we might never expect…or believe.

When Master Fung told us that one of us was going to be chosen to be leader, we all started competing with each other for that spot. Don't get me wrong; we've always been working hard (or at least most of the time). But there was something about being picked to be leader, to reach a higher level than all the others that really pushed us to be better than we were before. We knew we were being watched and studied, being judged about what would best qualify for that rank above the rest. We took that to our advantage: we showed-off, we worked harder than ever before, and I guess we also tried to bribe a bit and spy on each other.

There was just something about taking the next step that we all thought was so exciting, something that we all really wanted. To be the leader above the others and have them look up to you, to have them follow you and listen to what you have to say…when I first thought about it, I really thought that it was the best thing that could ever happen to anyone.

And after everything was said and done, I still really think that it's the best thing that could have ever happen to me. I mean, I had a feeling that I could have been the one chosen to be leader. But I still had trouble _believing_ it.

Because wasn't I the last one to become a Xiaolin Apprentice our first year at the temple? And wasn't it my fault that I didn't achieve that status with all my friends because I didn't listen to what I was told? Didn't I get jealous of all the others because it was my own fault I screwed up? And even though I knew that it was all my fault, and I knew that everything Master Fung said was true, didn't I choose to join the Heylin side? Wasn't I the one who helped Wuya get her powers back and nearly take over and destroy the world?

I know it seems like it all happened a long time ago. But that doesn't change the fact that it _did _happen. And I'll never let myself forget that.

Still, even without all of that, I wasn't the best warrior. I'll admit that I was always kind of lazy and I preferred to have as much fun as I could rather than work hard and eventually learn to become a better person. I didn't really care about what I would _eventually _gain from all the effort I put in as long as I could make myself happy right away. I guess I was always afraid that I would never be as good as all the others, but I covered up my fear with a cocky, stubborn attitude and careless manner that I could never even admit to myself until Hannibal Roy Bean went into my head and helped me remember.

It's weird though. I mean, I guess I kind of knew all of this from the beginning. But even with everything I learned and did to make myself better, I never even noticed how much I had changed. Well, I figured that I was getting stronger…But I didn't know that I was getting more responsible, or that I was growing up in ways that even I'm not sure I understand. I didn't really see…how different I've really become.

But someone did, I suppose. Someone – whether it was Master Fung or someone else – saw that despite everything I had done wrong, I had changed enough and had somehow gotten the skills to become a great Shoku warrior and lead the others. Finding out that I was the one just felt so awesome. I felt more confident in myself than I ever have before. I felt like, for once, I had done something right.

Until…I caught a glimpse of you standing behind Master Fung. I gotta say that for a minute, I got really scared.

I'm not gonna lie; I really wanted to be the leader. We all did. But when I saw how upset you were, I realized just how much you wanted it. And I got scared. After all, you were one of my best friends, and you've helped me through a lot of things. Even though you can be pretty clueless about a lot of things sometimes, and listening to you talk slang sometimes makes my head hurt…and you've got an ego just about the size of the ocean. Still, in the end I knew that I could always count on you to be there for me if I needed you. You really did teach me a lot here at the temple, more than I'll ever admit. Besides, no one is perfect, and no one really expects you to be.

So when I stood there and watched you, seeing that you were so hurt about not being leader, I got really worried. I _wanted _to be leader…but if you were gonna hate me for it, then it really wouldn't have been worth anything.

Then…you smiled, and without a word you bowed to me. I'm still really thankful for that…because it meant that you accepted me as your leader. It meant that you trusted me to do this task that I've been given, and that you believed that I was capable of guiding you and the others down this crazy, constant battle against evil. It means that you have faith in me…

And that meant more to me than anything in the world.

That's why I'm gonna do my best to not let you down. I know that it's not gonna be easy and that I need to work harder than I ever have before. But that's not gonna stop me. I'm gonna put everything I have into this and make sure that I succeed. You believe that I have what it takes, and I'm going to do whatever I can to show you that you're right. No one's going to be disappointed with me.

Yet…you're still a little hurt, aren't you? You try your best to hide it and pretend like nothing's wrong, but I can still see it. I know that even though you're happy for me, you still wonder what it's like to be a Shoku warrior and the leader. And you wonder what's going to happen to you now, because you once thought that you were bound for great things but aren't so sure anymore.

Personally, I wouldn't worry about it. Just because you're not our leader doesn't mean that you're not meant for great and amazing things. I mean, you've done some pretty impressive things already, things that I could only dream of doing.

_You_ were the one who went back to the past and met Master Dashi in order to help fix a mess that I was responsible for. _You_ were the one that the bad guys were usually trying to separate from the rest of us because they knew that we'd pretty much fall apart without you. _You _were the one who helped Master Monk Guan when he needed to be reminded of his strength. _You_ were the one who's experienced what it's like to handle all four of our elements. _You _were the one who fought Hannibal Roy Bean as pure energy and beat him. _You_ were the one Chase Young was always trying to get to join the Heylin side, because he knew what you would eventually be capable of.

You can still do awesome things even if you're not in charge. Maybe…I can help you get there. After all, I really owe you a lot. It was only because of _your _quest that I turned out to be leader. I don't think I could have been able to come up with anything like that. And yeah, it really could have destroyed everything, but it was still a really cool idea. The point is though, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You helped me reach my destiny. Now, as your leader, it's my turn to help guide you to yours.

Because destiny is a strange thing. Sometimes all we can really do is sit back and let it take us to where we're supposed to go.

That doesn't mean we can't get help, though. And since I'm the leader, someone who's supposed to show others the way, I'll do whatever I can to help you find the path destiny that has in store for you.

**The End**

So, what did you all think? I hope it was okay. Like I said, I did my very best on it. This might be my only _Xiaolin Showdown_ story since it was the only thing I was inspired to write. But please let me know what you thought. If you liked it, thank you very much. If you didn't, I'm sorry that you didn't. But please don't flame me, because...you know, I didn't make you read it. You read it on your own.

Anyway, please review. No flames if it can be helped, but constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
